Mobile devices are becoming a necessity in today's business world that is going digital with functionality such as digital coupons, digital information transfer, digital payments, and the like. High end mobile devices are incorporating new emerging Near Field Communication (NFC) technology into them. NFC is a standards-based, short range connectivity technology, which harmonizes today's diverse contactless technologies, enabling current and future solutions in areas such as access control, consumer electronics, healthcare, information collection and exchange, loyalty and coupons, payments, transport and the like. NFC follows universally implemented International Organization for Standardization (ISO), European Computer Manufacturers Association (ECMA), and European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standards.
To keep these mobile devices operational they have to be charged frequently. For many years mobile device charging was done by traditional mobile chargers using cables. With the rapid technological advancements in mobile technology, different wireless charging technologies have come into existence. Existing wireless charging systems such as WildCharge or Powermat are vendor specific and are not applicable to most mobile or portable devices. Moreover, these charging technologies need an additional charging system having a separate antenna and circuitry, where the mobile device has to be kept in contact with the charging system, such as a charging pad in the Wildcharge system. These charging systems only function as power transmitters and do not involve any data transmission function.
Due to above mentioned reasons, it is evident that the existing wireless charging systems for NFC enabled devices fails to transfer power without the use of additional system and requires separate systems to transfer power between NFC enabled devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.